This invention relates generally to continuous forms feeders, and more particularly to a continuous forms feeder in which restacking of the continuous forms is facilitated.
It is common practice to print computer information output on a continuous run of paper. Such paper is typically an elongated web divided into uniform lengths, or panels, in the longitudinal direction, by transverse weakening lines formed for example by perforations. The web is stored as a stack by folding the web along the weakening lines with alternate lines forming opposing edges of the stack. This is commonly referred to as fan fold paper.
In printing computer information output on a web, the web is fed from the stack to a line or page printer where it is imprinted and then discharged into a receptacle in a manner to reform the stack. Duplicates of selected panels of the stack can be made by dividing the web into individual sheets by separating the web along the weakening lines and copying the selected sheets. Alternatively, the entire stack can be duplicated by feeding the web from the stack by a conveyor to a reproduction apparatus for copying and discharging the web into a receptacle in a manner to reform the stack (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,087,172, issued May 2, 1978 in the name of VanDongen, or 4,264,200, issued Apr. 28, 1981 in the names of Tickner et al).
When either printing on the web or duplicating the information on the web, with the web intact, there is a problem in reforming the web into a stack. As the web enters the discharge receptacle, the operator must assist the start of the restacking process to insure that the folding along the weakening lines occurs in the proper orientation. Otherwise the stack may have an improper orientation (i.e., imprinted information side of web does not face reader) or may not restack at all. With high speed printers or duplicators, the problem of assisting proper restacking is compounded because the web travel speed does not allow the operator sufficient time to manually assist the restacking process.